1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pharmaceutical composition for decreasing side effects of anticancer chemotherapy and increasing the immune function in human body.
Specifically, this invention provides a new composition of four major active ingredients.
A. Ferulic acid extracted from Levisticum Officinale Koch or Angelica sinensis Diels.
B. Ginsenoside extracted from Panax quinquefolium L. or Panax ginseng C. A. Mey.
C. Anethole extracted from Foeniculum Vulgare Mill.
D. Sodium cinnamate extracted from Cinnamomum Cassia Blume or Cinnamomum Cassia Presl.
Four herbs: Levisticum Officinale, Foeniculum Vulgare Mill, Panax quinquefolium L or Panax ginseng C. A. Mey and Cinnamomum Cassia Blume are regarded by F.D.A. of U.S. as recognized as safe.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
A lot of anticancer medicine including chemical and antibiotics have effect to kill of cancer cells. But it also kills off some normal human cells. For example, Cyclophosphamide is a chemotherapeutic drug which is highly effective against a wide range of human cancers. Cyclophosphamide established a role in the treatment of some major cancer types including Lymphomas, Acute Lymphatic Leukemias, Chronic Lymphatic Leukemias, Breast, Pulmonal, Ovarial cancer and Tumor or marrow mulciple, Osseous, Sarcoma etc.. Unfortunately, Cyclophosphamide has toxicity, for example, it does damage to hemotopoietic organs, alimentary tract and decreasing immunue function. The toxicity of other anti-cancer medicine, for example, Fluorouracil, Mustine and 6-Mercaptopurine, etc. is higher than Cyclophosphamide.
Some antibiotics are effective anticancer drugs, for example, Adriamycin is used for treatment of some cancers which include leukemias, gastric pancreatic, breast cancer, etc.. A prime limiting factor to the administration of adriamycin is cardiotoxicity. The most serious side effect of adriamycin administration is myocardial degeneration causing congestive heart failure. This acute cardiomyopathy may manifest pericarditis-myocarditis, acute left ventricular dysfunction, arrhythmia and myocardial infarction. Adriamycin induced cardiomyopathy was thought to be permanent and rapidly progressive. Late cardiomyopathy develops in weeks, months or even years. Some patients were reported to have developed progressive cardiomyopathy two and two-half years after receiving this drug.
Obviously, to overcome toxicity of anticancer is very important. Many agents have been suggested to reduce or prevent toxocity of anticancer midicine. For example, Vitamin E and N-acetyl-L-Cysteine have also been reported to be effective in preventing adriamycin cardiotoxicity. Although more recent research showed evidence to contradict these findings, in that neither of vitamin E and N-acetyl-L-Cysteine prevents adriamycin-induced cardiotoxicity.
So far, no drugs have been succeeded to overcome toxicity of anticancer drugs.
The basics in research of decreasing side effect of radiation therapy are the same as in chemotherapy.
For reasons given above, effective treatment of cancer is very much hampered.